My True Self
by NanamiAkira
Summary: One day,Haruka was singing.Until,heavens and Quartet night discover her true self, and a bit of ad and see what happens next.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:found out?!

Haruka pov

I was walking down the hall to drink some coffee.I don't know why, but I have a nightmare about my past.

I go to the kitchen and pour some coffe ,untill "Ha-ru-chan!~ What are you doing so early ? It's 5.25 in the a.m,you know?" ask Reiji.

"Ah, Reiji-san, you surprised me! Oh, I just can't sleep, that's about you?"replied Haruka.

"Mou,Just call me ? I was supposed to hand some work to shining-san ,so ja ne? I need to go now~~"said reiji.

"Okay,R-"Haruka's word were cut off by Reiji.

After I finished drinking, I went straight to the practice STARISH's song like usual.  
'Huh…..Just when I thought I would be able to forget 'those' things.' she Thought after she finished the that, she became sleepy and fall asleep on the bench.

FLASHBACK

"Minna~ Thank you for coming! First, we'll be singing_"Akira said.  
"Orpheus! Ja, let's start! 1,2,1,2,3!"Haruka answered.

When the songs came to the middle, They both did 5 jumps!First was Star Twin Splash,then second it was Checkpoint Starshoot,third is Stardust nightmare jumps waere high,even the judges were watching in awe. Fourth they did, Appeal Star and lastly, they did a high jump of Romance star song.

After the twin finished both of the jumps, the judges and their fans screamed loudly.

The twins said their goodbye for the other participants to perform.

"Hmm~~Not bad, Lil Aki."said Akira waiting for Haruka to change to her cover clothes.

"Akio too,not bad for yourself."replied Haruka after she's done changing.

After a couple of minutes they comes out and ,a person came running to them and said  
"Aki,Akio!Your…Your Parents!T-They died in the car accident a while ago!"

The twins then called for the taxi and left to the shrine.

"Oka-san!Otou-san!" They both just couldn't take it for their parents who gave them the most warmest and precious thing.

"ne,ne, aren't they the new twin idols? Oww, I want to shake their hands!" one of the girls whispered.

"Quiet! Didn't you what situations they are in?!"An old woman whispered.

Haruka and Akira just ignored them and ran to their home.

FLASHBACK ENDS

"Aleh? I fell asleep?" Haruka thought to herself.

Haruka PoV

I checked the time and its show 7.59 am. 'What?! I slept that long?'

I thought to myself to sing just a song I don't have any schedule,anyway.

'Ah,how about….Hotaru?'I thought and started to play the song.

**Hotaru-by Mikaze Ai**

**Ai kasawo mega utabi,hikari wo toki hanatsuwa,  
Hitorikiri woage ita,anohino hotaru no youni**,

Quartet night's/Heavens poV

"I can't believe they told us to do photoshoots with Heavens~"whined reiji.

"Same for us anyway , do you know about the new idol, Akira?" ask Mikaido nagi.

"Hm?That new artist? Yeah,we know-"He replied but were cut off by something.  
"Song? It's coming from the practice room, wanna check? And why does she/he would want to sing in this early morning?" Said Camus.

The rest of the member heavens & Quartet Night just nodded in agreement and headed to the practice room. Reiji opened the door slowly so that she/he won't hear them came in.

'H-Haruka Nanami?!' What all their thoughts. They were shocked but at the same time kinda feel sad for her song. So they just sit down and listened to it quietly.

**Ai kasawo mega utabi hikari wo toki hanatsuwa,  
Uta katano kono omoi,umarete kita riuun dato,  
Shizuka ni suga taokagete…**

**(I'll skip the normal part, :) )**

Then, the background then changed into a night's beach with the stars in the so shocked except Haruka, who were still playing the piano. They suddenly felt tears rolling down their faces without them noticing. Haruka too had tears, but she decided to continue singing.

After that, they couldn't believe what their eyes saw infront of them ! But they were all curiuos why the wings are white for the right, black for left and why won't their tears gon or what is happening.

So,they decide to just closed their eyes and continued to listen.

**Aita ito myuu omoi,omokaga** **kiyowomi nari,  
Otomo naku komiageta,itoshisawase sunasaewo,  
Shizukani suga taokagete…**

They watch her in awe. As she was about to open her mouth to sing, the members of quartet night and heavens felt like their chest got crushed by a , the sad nig-each ackground changed into a red-skies and visible red-like blood.

**Aita sawa shiranumani,homokuna munemoya mie,  
Kazukanaru hikari sasu,omoi wo hota ru no youni,**

**Aita sawo me ga utai,hikari wo tokihana tsuwa,  
Utagatano kono omoi,umarete kita riyuu eto,  
Shizukani suga namokageta…**

Then, the song ended and the backgrounds all began to disappear little by little.

Then, they saw Haruka panting real hard. So, they go near her and say "Haru-chan!Are you okay? What happened awhile ago?"Asked Reiji in panicked tone.

"Eh? Rei….ji….san?"Haruka asked slowely and then she fainted.

**(In Haruka's Dream)**

'Where am I? Wasn't I'm in the music room?"askd haruka.

"Haruka"A voice began to speak and which is her mother and father.

"O-Oka-san?Otou-san? Where are you?!" Haruka asked but they just silenced.

"Please listen ,there's something we always wanted to tell 't worry,your twin brother,Akira is doing just fine. Do you remember the boxes we gave you before you guys's concert? When you meet Akira, please open it .Our last wish was for both you and akira to sing and dance again."said her mother to Haruka.

"Hai, I -san,Otou-san, me and Akio love you guys so why did you guys have to die on that day? I wanted to meet you!Didn't you know that we quit singing is because for you guys!" Haruka said in her sad tone while crying but angry at the same time.

"Haruka, it's still can see you in yours and Akira's dream each time you sleep. Haruka, you need to wake up are worried about you."said her father which voice are faintly heard.

Haruka only nodded and a slight of white light shone at her.

**Haruka's PoV**

I woke up and saw Reiji-san besides me. "Haru-chan, Are you okay?" He asked.

"Hai.I only just fainted because I didn't eat ..What are you guys doing here and…Heavens?"She replied and put on her usual bright smile.

"Mou, Haruka….You're always like that~~That's why I told you to eat breakfast."He said.

"Hey, woman,what songs did you sing while ago?" Camus asked.

"It's Hotaru. Me and my twin brother,Akira composed it."Replied Haruka calmedly.

"Hotaru?! Really-Wait,what?! You have a twin brother?" Reiji with shocked.

"Hai,and another elder brother, which make us another 's Hikari. H-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha" Haruka replied with face full of sadistiction and was about to kill someone which made the peoples shiver.

_** THROB!**_

Suddenly,she felt pained at her grabbed it tighly whis had made the Quartet Night and Heavens snap to reality. 'Geh!Again?! Doesn't he felt sick doing again and again and again?!' is what Haruka thought.

"Haru-chan, what's wrong?"Reiji asked in shocked.

"Reiji-san, take …my…bag." She said trying to make loud as possible, so that they can hear her.

_**THROB!THROB!THROB!**_

"GAAAAAAH!" I screamed in pained as it doubled in a blink of an guys all flinched in surprised.  
Reiji then came and gave me my bag.I put my hand in the bag while the other one is holding my clothe. 'Damn! Where is that thing?!' she sweared in thoughts.

After awhile,she found the thing she's looking for, which is a pure red-like blood coloured , she muttered some latin words that only Ai,Camus and Kira can understand.

I put the necklace on and the red and black lights shone at me.

**So? How about it? Well anyway, please review and gave some ideas! **


	2. Chapter 2:I can do it!

Chapter 2:OH NO?

_**HARUKA poV**_

I searched all through my bag to find my a while, I found it and wear it.

"Eh,Haruchan? What are you saying"Reiji asked while only focused on my chanting.

"_Elt' amus mex cuos alt' ronal " I _chant. Then, a bright red and black like light shine at me.  
I closed my eyes, so on for Quartet Night and Heavens.

"N-Nani?!"they all said in unison.

Then, meanwhile they were covering their eyes, my hair became long and long clothe change into a white simple-like dress but the outer wear was a gray-black jacket like otoya when they sings dreamer my wrist, appear 2 beautiful bracelet but they are not an ordinary a while, the light's gone.

Heavens and Quartet Night then faced towards her and _**GASP!.**_

"H-Haru-chan…..Y-Your different!" He yelled and got hit by camus.

"Ha~~…Damned that 'Mira'!Do I have to cut it again?!" I looked at the others who were frozen when they took a look at me.

"Woman!Explained."yelled Camus while pointing his wand-like thing at me and blushing.I was wondering,though just where did he hide the wand thing like?

"….." I just kept silenced.

"Ma-ma~ , Haru-chan…..you looked really pretty, did you do that.?"ask reiji.

I covered my both ear for their unpleasant question. "**Damare!"**I demanded like Camus with deep all stopped their questions and the high and mighty Camus didn't even dare to oppose me.

"Can't you guys even shut your mouth?Uggh, damn that bastard!He'll pay for this."I sweared.

Then, we heard a footstep running to us and they saw a guy holding a small box and he just left it there and start running away.

"What's in that thing?"Ask Camus.  
"My data said that it's contains DVD."replied Ai-Ai.

I got up and unsealed the that, I put the the DVD player at the TV.

Once I played it,

"Here's come the worlds new idol!...Harukaaki and their nickname was Aki and Akio!"

The fans screamed as the fantastics idol came up on stage.

"Minna, do you know what song are we're about to play?It's-"Akira said facing Haruka and she nodded in response.

"Orpheus"in unison.

_**ORPHEUS-ICHINOSE TOKIYA**_

kono mune ni kizamareta First Impact, Fast Soul Beat  
seijaku ni yureru machi ANJU no uta wa doko e?  
samayotta meiro no hate Just Feeling, Just Missing  
ima kimi wa nani o negau?

Sing Your Song hanaretetemo wakaru yo  
Hear My Wind tsunagatte iru sora wa hitotsu

kagirinai Brand-New Sky bokura wa  
hitori ja nai kara  
haruka na kimi no RABU SONGU habataite  
shinjiyou Shiny Days futari no  
zettai teki na "ai no Heart Chain"

We'll Have An Innocent Dream. Feel Me, Touch Me.  
kono kudou ga mirai dakara

They both then nodded and started jump appeal.

They both does Star Twin Splash,second is moonlight romance which made all the girls and boys blushed and screamed.

Third, they did Chrystal Snow with a powerful jump. Fourth is Rainbow Fantasies Nine Tails.  
And lastly was Aurora Dream Fairs.

The Aurora jump they did was different than the others.

"N-Nani?! How did they do that?! I didn't know that exist." Asked Reiji. Then they looked at me who was watching the video calmly, with a question face.

"Just guys can ask later on."Said Haruka with deep voice, which made Quartet Night and Heavens shiver down to their spine.

"H-Hai!"They answered.

They all focused on watching tv. Soon, the video finally ended.

I grab my hairs and take out some bobbie pins and some hairband.I tie my hair like Ai-Ai but different.

They all faced towards me and I just took out my hand as a sign for "_come"_.They all hesitated but still following me.

"ne,ne, Haru-chan, where are you taking us?I'm hungry~~"asked Reiji.I sigh and said

"…You'll know when we ,... **NO** more answering question."I said as we were heading towards my room.

After a couple of minutes we arrive and came in.

"Oi, woman! What are you going to do with us?" The high-ol-mighty Camus ask me.

"Close your eyes." I demanded like Camus.

"Eh? But I don't want to!"He said while pout.

"Arah? Then, don't blame me if anything bad ever happens."I said with a an excitement and killer smile.

He only pout again.

"Fine~~"

I noticed that only Kurosaki and Nagi-chan won't close their eyes. 'Hmmm….Oh well, it's better this way.' I thought. I closed my eyes and and headed towards the two.

"Your hand."I said.

They just nodded. Kurosaki was the one who lend his hand a seconds for a good look, I chanted something.

"Huh? What was that?" ask kurosaki.

"_Elt' Almis Cane, Kuro Leis floir oist for Almistas….."Is what I said._

_Then I grab my necklace _and put it on his tiny-like blood came out and turned into _ compeito _.I also did mine, but I make up for other six people too.

I coat some of my blood on Kurosaki's blood.

"Lick it, and drink some of my blood." I demanded like a queen/king would always do.

"Huh?! What the hell are you talking about?!"He yell.

"_**LICK** IT."_ I said with deep covering my then,shivered and then started to lick my blood hesitantly.

And so on for the rest of the people.

I sang of a whispered song and touched the wall with eyes closed.

"_Yami no naka ni, inochi ..."_ I door opens and we all go inside.

"Waaa! So cool!ne,ne Haru-chan, where are we?What are we going to_"

**_ PYONK! _**

His word was cut, he got hit and he cried like a kid.

"Hey,what did you do that for?It hurts you know~~Haru-chan,it hurts."Reiji whined.

"That is for being so noisy."Camus blabbered.

He ran at me and then, I pat his head and said, "_Pain,pain go leave my precious, okay?"_

"Hm? Wow, my head not hurt anymore! Arigato Haru-chan." Reiji said.I welcomed him.

"Haruka onee-san, where are we?" Ask the cute Nagi-chan."I said

"Hm? Oh, This world is called 'Prism Naru'.It's my most best of place in the world.

"Prism...Naru?!" They all shouted except Ai and Kira.

"As in the legendary Prism world?"Ai said and I nodded in nervous.

"A-Ah, minna san, you all can go to this concert in 5 minutes."I said handing them the concert ticket.

"Hm~~ Arah, what's this for?"Ask the ol-stupid Eiichi.

"I-It's a show charity we presented for the kids each year.I-I hope you can go."I said while slowly turning into another complete personality.

"AH! I wanna go!I wanna go!"Said they all agree to it since they all got the day of for three days.

Then, came a woman who look likes she's from the 90's. "Akio, I need to talk to you for a second!"She said while panting.

I turned around and saw Niki. "Hm?W-What is it?"I asked.

"K-Kiwi, she wants to should we do?"She said.

Quartet Night and Heavens just stared at me in wonder.

"K-Kiwi did?! What should we do?"I put one finger under my chin and think.I look at the guys and point at Reiji and Ai-Ai.

"You both, come with me."I said and turned Reiji nodded in response.I told the guys to come a while, we arrived at the Special Ice Skating.

"U-Um, what are we gonna do here,Haru-chan?"Reiji asked.

"Training,of course!You guys, listen 't even dare to come to these part of all can skate or lunch or do whatever you want over there."I said and turned to go to the changing room.

They all nodded and started to put on the skate shoes.

After some couple of minutes, I got out of the changing room and the guys looked surprised and fell down on the rinks.

"Are you ready, Akio?" Asked Niki with a worried face.

"Niki, I know you're , it will be fine, because you all are here with me."I replied and takes out a prism song phone and listen to I'm done I put the song into the prism arcade and went inside a door.

"Arah, 's been so long since you last , what do you want to wear?"Ask Misha.

"Same ,here." I said as I handed her the prism then she looked surprised and I could tell.

"It's okay.I want to remembered all the things that we both had been doing stages."And so I nodded happily and a bright light ingulfe me and I transformed into:

I wear a purple and white ribbon with short puff sleeves and match with a black vast and there's also a belt skirts was a black and coloured polka dots and a thin of pink layer lace with a yellow gloves I wear a half black gloves and a pink bracelet to tie hair was tied with black - blue and the middle was a yellow glowing lastly I wear a thin prism below thighs socks and a purple string like ballet boots skates shoes.I have a black half mask with a black wings chain.

"Here is... Jester!"Said the JP.

_**Black Diamond~Nana Mizuki**_

**ichiban no negai goto oshiete  
"anata no hoshii mono"  
volume furi kireru hodo tsuyoku  
ooki na koe de sakendemite**

taiyou ga mesamenu uchi ni  
hajimeyou sekai ha  
hikari ni tsukimatou kage to odoru  
sou kimi no te wo totte

saa nani ga hoshii no? nani wo motomeruno?  
atsumeta kagayaki sono tenohira ni  
subete sukuitoru yogoreta yozora ni  
kuroi daiyamondo burakku

** dayiamondo**

"W-Wow, Is this her true song?! How did she?!"Nagi asked with shock.

"Aki basically, she said that she will forgot about to know she was tsundere."Niki said.

* * *

**Sorry,I was in my homework untill you read chapter 3!And please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Star moon splash!" I did the first jump.  
"_Hoshi, _The one that make the skies shine…stardust shower!"The atmosphere then brighten with the star dust that pour down.

"Fresh Fruit Basket!" and fourth " Love, is beautiful...love star splash!"

"_Shooting star, are you lonely?Well, not anymore ! _Saa, take my hand and let's head towards the miracle world..."  
then, a half white-black wings appeared at my back "Angel & devil incarnation!"

After I did all the jump, The feathers falls down like angels appeared.

"W-What was that?!" Ask Camus.

"Aki, I wonder who was the one that opened her heart?"Kiwi said.

My clothes changed to normal and I walk to Quartet Night and Heavens.

"Stand up! You're going to learn the move. No running, 'cause baka-Shining ordered you guys to."I said handing them my mini phone.

_Dear Quartet Night and the othersssss~_

_ I will leave you with Miiisss Nanamiii to learn the moves~~_

_P.S/And by no means, no running._

"You've got to be...KIDDING MEEE!" They all shout except Kira and Ai.

**BIONK!**

"Did I tell you to scream?Now go rest and come here tonight."I ordered.

They nodded and leave but I noticed that Reiji still standing there.

"What is it?"

"Ah, 's that I was wondering...but how do we go in here?"Reiji asked and they stopped to hear the answer.

"Ah,I ,eat only 1 of this _compeito. _Keep the full , go."I said handing them a bottle full of blood and others coloured blood compeito.

**STARISH'S PoV**

"ne,ne Tokiya...Where is Nanami?"Otoya ask.

"...Why do you ask me?Maybe she's at work."Tokiya answered.

"Oh,lately...I kind of had a bad feeling that shining-san is planning something."Cecil said.

Then they heard a big **stomp** outside of the then open the door see.

"Oi!Natsu..._ki! Get...o..f me!" _Yell Syo but he Natsuki had hug him.

Starish then laugh at the humilliating scene.

"Oya,oya seems like I don't have to watch the TV."Said Ren.

**Haruka's PoV **

"Hey, do you have to let me sing?"I ask facing towards a long pink haired girl.(A guy)

"_Mochiron!_It's been so long since you sang."Ringo said.

"I know it's not a problem,but...**_WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!"_**_ I _screamed.

_**(You can see it at google images: Hoshina Utau,Meikyuu butterfly)**_

"Now,now let's not go, you have to rehersal." Ringo pushed untill I'm in the private recording room.

I wait for the to start and sing.I then heard footsteps but I ignored it.

**HEAVEN'S PoV**

"Yay! I can't wait for tonight right,Kira?"Nagi shout as kira only nodded in response.

"Hmmm...the girl has a split personality,this is gonna be interesting...Huh?"Eiichi said but stopped for a minute.

"Hm? What's the matter? Eh, song?"Nagi ask.

So then,they followed the person who was singing and to much surprise it was Haruka.

_"Haruka kanata no sora wo wo mezashi habataku kedo__Tsumetai ame ga tsubasa wo nurashite__Kyou mo hitori..."_

**Haruka's PoV**

I noticed that Heavens had came here first.

" Ok,good. How about one last run and go?Ok,123"The JB said.

**Tsubasa wo Daite~mermaid melody**

**Haruka kanata no sora wo terasu**

**Hikari wo mezashi habataku kedo**

**Tsumetai ame ga tsubasa wo nurashite**  
**Kyou mo hitori**

Then I walk slowly untill I sit on a royal black chairs with black feathers.

And for a minute, my wings started to appear but this time...it was _black._

**Sazanami no you ni yurete iru yo  
Kokoro no naka no tooi kioku**

**Ima wa tada toumei na kaze no naka**  
**Shizuka ni nemuritai tsubasa wo daite**

**Takusareta unmei yukue sagasu**  
**Hito hira no maichiru hane**

I open my eyes and to much surprise Heavens were watching me.

**Itsuka wa kitto tadori tsukeru**  
**Kodoku na kokoro iyaseru basho**

**Miageru hitomi ga utsushi dashiteru**  
**Kanashimi no kakera wo hiroi atsumete**

**Eien wa setsunakutte hateshinakutte**  
**Akogarete shimai sou de**

**Yume wa shinkirou hisokani**  
**Ima mo dokoka de hakanaku saiteiru**

* * *

**Ok,guys..i'll be publishing in 7th of April.'Cause my mom review !**


End file.
